The goal of this project is to elucidate and characterize biological properties of SV40 early proteins. The effect of the SV40 gene A protein on regulation of cellular DNA synthesis in transformed cells was established. The properties of a cytoplasmic form of SV40 large T antigen have been characterized and compared to those of the nuclear T antigen.